Kinan Honda
Kinan Honda (?, Honda Kinan) is the enigmatic ruler of Zonbigakure and a former member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Biography Kinan's life was a horrible one for his birth was unnatural. When he was found, he was still within his mother's open womb while she hung from a tree in the middle of nowhere. One of the ANBU soldiers happened to be from Kirigakure and took this boy, naming him Kai. Kai was a loner for the fact that he was born in such a way. His father told him that he would grow up to be strong and healthy and that was all his father cared about. On a mission, Kai found out his father was killed in the middle of battle. This was the first step where Kai took a bird and crushed its body, only to find that it was actually "fun." Over time, Kai became a genin with a squad. There was this girl he knew named No which he fell in love with her. Over time until he was fifteen, No and Kai dated and had their first time with one another but because of Kai's confession of how he needs help on killing the animals he found, she feared herself. In fear of breaking his heart, she did not say a word and instead went out with their teammate. Upon find them consumating, Kai killed them all, cutting through them deeply. Once outside, Kai went further and used his "God Hand" which was a powerful Suiton ability where he can manipulate water that surrounded his hand. The manipulation was powerful enough to cause a large gap within Kirigakure's buildings, destroying them with a swipe of his giant hand. Kai ran from the village, tears flowing from his face as he made it into the woods. Time passed but he was being chased constantly, a threat and an S Ranking ninja. At the age of nineteen, Kai had defeated twelve ANBU ninja that came for him with his bare fists and Suiton jutsu. Soon an assistant of Orochimaru's appeared before Kai and asked him to join within the ranks of Orochimaru. Orochimaru wanted the boy for his talents within jutsu but what Orochimaru got was a scientist. Kai soon became a well off scientist within his ranks, building up on using artificial parts for bodies so that the harmed ninja would become successfully well. Of course, Kai, now living in Konoha, he was ran out after Sarutobi found out about Orochimaru's plans. He followed Orochimaru until they made it to the now made Otogakure. He stayed there as a scientist until he became twenty one years old. Orochimaru told Kai he could do great things and that he was well deserved there but then said that he'd need Kai's body for a replacement of his own. Denying such a fate, Kai cut Orochimaru's tongue through using Hannin, a very sharp sword. Kai wasn't strong enough, not enough to kill Orochimaru and so he escaped. Living on his own again, Kai changed his name in order to remove himself from Orochimaru's eyes. Kai became known as Kinan which meant criminal. Even though he was named Kinan now, because he decided to create new antics, he was given an S Class Rank once again. Kinan soon worked on his body even further, using artificial training he used with Orochimaru. Kinan made to a nearby village where he found to worship Jashin. Jashin spoke to him in a dream afterwards and told him that he will rise to power and gain the properties of pure evil. If Kinan can rise, he will gain true power. Believing this, Kinan poisoned his mind, making the undead, creating mere zombies to do his bidding. These were no ordinary zombies, taking on the personality of their hosts. Kinan wanted more fame, to rise to power and in hopes to rise to power, he heard of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist in which he was associated with. Kinan found one, killing this man within his tracks, taking his sword and breaking it. Usually swordsmen had to train for such a position but he took his by force, destroying the fact that he needed to be an apprentice. Facing Kisame, Kinan yelled out his intentions but did not face Kisame nor did Kisame wish to face him. Kisame said he didn't care and so news of Kinan's relationship as the new Seven Swordsman went through the Bingo Book. Kinan's eye took on one lovely lady who happened to be a Seven Swordsman. Shinrai, a woman he fell in love with by sight. She didn't seem to have such personality except for maybe hate or anger. He took it as a sign of beauty but his feelings could never get within hers. She did accept him as a swordmsan but did not accept him as a lover. Feeling hurt, he did nothing to stop it. Kinan had already gone insane, nothing could stop his mind from getting even further down into the abyss. Kinan grabbed his eye on a man named Grim Reaper. The man seemed to need an assistant which gave enough pay that would give him infinite research. He took the job under the name Kai and gave himself a personality that seemed to detract from Grim. Both had similar personalities though. Vulgar, destructive, funny, stupid, and yet smart. Kinan used the alias of Kai to keep anyone off his tracks and yet he made sure that he would get his pay. After Hamanata fell, Grim disappeared and so did Kinan, or so it would seem... Zonbigakure arc Kinan led off to find a plot for his new village which would have been used through the funds of Hamanata. Finding this plot known as Kiaigakure, he used his minions, Kaori and the demon brothers in order to gather a large amount of villages and turn them into human ranches for his zombie parts. Kinan moved off and found the large village which he scouted using one of his select few that he actually kept complete trust with, Revy. Upon going through, the villages nearby were easily taken down by Revy's lust for killing and Kinan's lust to watch women kill. As soon as Kinan made it to the second village, they were attacked by ninja where Kinan, who had two shadow clones out in other places, was able to fight off the ninja with only a third of his strength. Soon, one by the name of Haku attacked and Kinan sat back, letting Revy have her fun but showing his power through destroying one of the ice mirrors with a swing of his sword. Once the fight was over, they went their ways and Revy followed him to the newly founded Zonbigakure that he built. Kizuna Fight Arc Kinan sent out a letter to Kisame or anywhere near Kisame where he asked for a fight. Kisame's apprentice Kizuna took his place without telling him. Sh met him at the Valley Of the End where she faced Kinan. Kinan used blood needles which would poison and kill her if struck but she was able to fend them off, fighting Kinan below in the water. At first she became a match for Kinan but once he became stuck within her Madhouse which happened to be a large house made of ice. Luckily Kinan created blood mist, able to create a blood clone within any part of the house. She moved every part of the house so that Kinan would be surprised but instead, she became surprised of his abilities. Forced to leave the house, Kinan created his Turtle Hand and destroyed the house with one blow. Escaping, the turtle hand simply took charge, a giant hand made of water which he blocked around his whole body, allowing full defense. Tendrils escaped and struck at her but she was able to escape, losing chakra through every attack, unable to face off against him. With Kinan's lack of the use of chakra through complete manipulation of his water, his stamina allowing him to beat her off. When she destroyed his Turtle Hand, he used the tactic of summoning his Dark Lych, the King of zombies, beating her off with his Suiton manipulation and soon defeating her completely. In good fortune, she was given the antidote by Kinan and hoped for a new fight on another day. Asuma Dig Arc After two years of creating Zonbigakure, Kinan created thousands of zombies and built laboratories in almost every part of the world. Kinan now prepares to go to Konoha to gather the strongest zombies of his own liking, also gathering all of the former Jinchuuriki he was able to find and revive along with Sarah, the mistress of Zerx. Once there, Kinan was able to take all the bodies that he could hold and brought them back but destroying a tea house in the process of fun while his zombies took down many areas that gave them their fun. When Kinan was brought back, he brought every zombie back, making Asuma one of his special zombies because of the representation in Asuma's history. Abilities Besides being extremely adept with his swords, Zainin and Hannin, Kinan has complete control over how his blood works. He also has the ability to turn into blood, genetically engineering his body to act like Suigetsu's. Kinan is known for creating zombies: His basic steps of creating a zombie is that he uses a steel frame to hold the inside of the body up like an actual skeleton. The frame is usually stuffed within a reasonably cut already dead body. Inside the middle of the frame and stomach of the zombie is a large tank which carries chakra. A full chakra network is implanted within the body of the zombie and allows the use of jutsu and even genjutsu itself. Another artificial part of the body is the brain which must not have to be the brain of the zombie before his death. The brain has memories after extracting it from the chakra networks that it originally had which means that anything, as long as it wasn't sealed, can be reborn as if they were normal humans. The only side effect that Kinan enforces within the zombies is complete loyalty towards him. Kinan is an extremely powerful foe which also conceals Jashin within his body. This god known for its chaos and hate, and it accepted Kinan's body, giving him heavy immortality and a powerful energy source that causes him to be even stronger than the many beings in this human world. Kinan's blood is poisonous and has an acid feeling to it. It can burn through steel if left too long but it doesn't seem to have any effects on Kinan himself. Underneath Kinan's clothes, he has small tubes which are embedded deep within his body that allows him to connect to his zombies and actually give or take blood. Giving blood regenerates their body. The only downside to Kinan's zombies are that there are seals that if destroyed will cause them to become lifeless until Kinan redraws the seals again. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Zonbi Ninja Category:Kage Category:Seven Swordsmen of the Mist